


Fools and Sinners

by allofuswithwings



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre Season/Series 04, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofuswithwings/pseuds/allofuswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin argues with his Prince about love and duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools and Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> A short set of dialogue I threw together one afternoon. No real character developments, just a conversation I imagined Arthur and Merlin having if they were ever together.

 ~

 

“It doesn’t matter that I’m in love with you?” Merlin asked.

 

“Romance is for fools and sinners.”

 

“Then I am a fool.  And you’re a sinner, because I know you feel the same.”

 

“What I feel doesn’t matter,” Arthur reminded him.  “Don’t you get that yet, Merlin?”

 

Merlin’s expression was petulant.

 

“Well, it _should_ matter.”

 

“Saying that doesn’t make it so.”

 

“When you’re king, you can change that.”

 

Arthur put his hands on his hips.

 

“The people of Camelot will not suffer a king who thinks only of his own emotions.  Nor should they.  And neither will they support one who cannot produce an heir, because he is too busy being _indecent_ with his manservant.”

 

Merlin threw him a wounded look.

 

“It’s nice to know you think so highly of what’s between us.”

 

Arthur exhaled an annoyed sigh.

 

“It’s not what _I_ think Merlin; it’s just the way things are.  There are rules, expectations and boundaries.  I know _you_ couldn’t care less about them and only follow the ones you agree with, but I don’t have that luxury.  I am a Crown Prince; I have duties that come before my own personal feelings.  And no matter how much I want to break the rules for the person I love – cast all this aside and simply leave – I cannot abandon my people.”

 

Merlin was quiet for a moment, and he reached for Arthur’s hand at his side.  He looked up at the Prince through thick, black lashes.

 

“You _do_ love me, then?”

 

Arthur’s smile was wry.

 

“Against all sense of reason – yes, I do.”

 

Merlin smiled.

 

“Love is not born of reason, Arthur.”

 

Arthur’s lips twitched, threatening a grin.

 

“I think that’s pretty clear, from me falling for an idiot like you.”

 

Merlin stepped close to him and shoved him in the shoulder a little with his free hand.

 

“And me putting up with an arrogant prat like you,” he murmured.

 

Arthur’s expression turned predatory and he grabbed a firm hold of Merlin by the back of his neck.

 

“At least I know how to shut you up now.”

 

Merlin only fought back for a moment, before smiling against Arthur’s lips as he was pulled into a fierce kiss.

 

~


End file.
